reflections in the mirror part 1: dreams
by xxAnimeEmpressxx
Summary: The populars - a group of ex-friends divided by where their loyalties lie. Hinamory Amu - a girl with a dark and depressing past and many secrets. Together they face heartbreak and betrayal, discover friendship, find love and realise that dreams really can come true. Amuto rated T for swearing. Full summary inside.
1. prologue

**summary - Ikuto, Utau, Ember, Lulu, Rin, Rima, Nagehiko, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi and Tadase are the populars. However due to rivalries and their loyalties these ex-freinds are divided. Amu Hinamori is a girl with a dark and depressing past and many secrets, some of which even she does not know of. When Amu transfers to Seiyo A****cademy, she brings trouble and adventure along with her and turns the populars' lives upside down. Together they face heartbreak and betrayal, discover friendship, find love and realise that dreams really do come true.**

**me : yo people**

**amu : hey**

**me : well this is my first fanfic so please give it a chance**

**ikuto : is there a lot of amu?**

**me : yes…. WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**ikuto : just now**

**mikki : xxxAnimeEmpressxxx doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Yoru : but she does own the story line and the OC's**

**me : seriously where did you people come from? any ways enjoy.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THIRD PERSON P.O.V ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The school bell rung as children raced to their classes. Ikuto sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "you'll fall if you keep doing that." ikuto looked up to see his sister. "chill will you Utau?" Utau rolled her eyes. Her brother really had turned into a cocky, arrogant jerk. The door swung open to reveal a panting Kukai. "Guys guess what, we have a new student coming." Every one gaped at him. "Seriously?" Utau asked, bewildered. "Yeah. And apparently she's super cute too!"

The class door opened as Nikaidou came stumbling in, a huge pile of books in his arms. He tripped over his feet and face palmed into the floor. The whole class burst into laughter. Rima shook her head. Next to her Ember tried to stifle her laughter, failing miserably. Nikaidou quickly picked himself up and dusted his suit of. "Alright class settle down. Now, before we begin roll call I would like to introduce you to our new student. You can come in now." Ikuto could only gape. In walked the cutest girl he had ever seen. Her hair was a bubble gum pink and her eyes were topaz yellow. Ikuto couldn't take his eyes of her. None of the other boys could either apparently as about half the class was staring at her. "Class this is Himamory Amu. Himamory san please say hi." Amu looked around the room. Placing a hand on her hip she smirked. "Yo."

**me : well thats all for today**

**ikuto & amu : remember to review.**


	2. new girl

**Me : yo ppl**

**Ikuto : hey**

**Amu : hello**

**Me : anyway, before we start i just wanted to apologize about the shortness of the last chapter. it was a prologue so thats why it was short. Hopefully this one will be longer.**

**Ikuto : yeah, yeah, can we begin now?**

**Me : alright, alright, sheesh!**

**Amu : sorry about that he's really impatient**

**Ikuto : of course i am! you took too long to update!**

**Me : geez, i'm sorry ok! any way, disclaimer please someone**

**Miki & Yoru : xxxAnimeEmpressxxx doesn't own SC.**

**Everyone : enjoy the story**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Amu closed her eyes as she flopped down on her bed. Sighing she stared up at the ceiling. Yesterday she and her family had left Calafornia and moved to Tokyo Japan. A tear fell down her cheek. Along with the house Amu had left all her friends back at Calafornia as well as her cousin Ria who just happened to be her best friend. Another sigh, _Alright Amu, keep it together. You have to keep it together. For Mama, Papa and Ami._ Getting up from bed, Amu walked onto the balcony. There was also the problem of her outer character. Amu was a girl who couldn't express her feelings, so she hid behind an outer character. Staring up at the starry sky, Amu closed her eyes. _God please, if you're out there then please, help find the courage to get through this._

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Amu dear, wake up! Its time for your first day of school!" my mom called out. I groaned and opened my eyes. "Alright Mom" I replied. Pushing my duvet of and stared at my legs. _Three, two, one…._

"WHAT THE HELL!" In between my legs were three eggs. one was pink with hearts, the second was blue with spades and the third was green with clovers. "WHATS GOING ON HERE! IS THIS EVEN NATURAL?! THEY DIDN'T TEACH THIS IN HEALTH CLASS!" _Ok Amu, calm down. _I picked up the pink one._ Its so warm._ "Amu, hurry up!" Mama called. "OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I stared at my new school with awe. It was HUGE! Taking a deep breath I walked through the gates. The grounds were crowded with students. Subconsciously my hand slipped inside my satchel and gripped one of the eggs. Since I couldn't leave them at home I decided to bring them with me to school. Their presence was oddly comforting. I took my gaze off the pavement and it landed on a pair of older boys bullying a 2nd grader. "Oi you," I called out before I could stop myself. I

instantly regretted it. "You talkin to us girlie?" One of the boys snarled at me. _Oh well might as well go along with this. _"Well since I can't see any other buffoons in front of me yes." I answered indifferently. The boys growled at me. "Now move it or else" I snapped. "Or else what?" The other boy asked, smirking. "Or else this," I kicked the boy in the shin. "Now, move it." The two boys scampered away. By now every one was looking at me. _"Oh my gosh did you see that!" "She saved that kid from being bullied!" "OMG she is soo COOL!" _whispers flew across the grounds. _And there goes my outer character._ I inwardly sighed and headed inside.

"Oh god this place is huge," I muttered to myself. I was so engrossed in staring at my surroundings that I didn't notice that some one was in front of me. _BAM. _"I am SO sorry!"

"Its alright, here let me help," the stranger offered, picking up my books and handing them to me. "Thank you, um…"

"Tsukasa, my name is Tsukasa."

"Right, thank you Tsukasa-san." I said. Taking this opportunity I looked at my helper. He seemed to be in his early twenties, his hair a sandy colour. His eyes were an entrancing purple. "Ne, Tsukasa-san, you wouldn't by any chance know where I could get my schedule, would you?" Tsukasa-san stared at me for a minute before breaking into a huge smile. "Ah you're the new student the principle was talking about," He said knowingly. "Come with me." I followed him into an office. He went to the desk and opened a drawer, taking out a few sheets and handed them to me. "Here is your schedule, locker number and code and your home room number." He told me. "Thank you Tsukasa-san!" I said. He smiled at me. "No problem. Good luck by the way, with school and your eggs." I stared at him, shock evident in my eyes. "How did you…..?" He flashed a mysterious smile at me. "lets just say I have my ways."

I rushed through the school, trying to find my class. _2B, 2B, 2B, Where the hell is it?! Ah there we go._ I finally found it. Rushing towards the door I crashed into someone, AGAIN! "Oops, I'm so sorry" I apologised. "Its fine," he said "You're the new girl aren't you?"

"Hai"

"Alright, wait here while I introduce you, then you can come in." He walked into the class while I waited outside. A few minutes later I walked in. "Class, this is Himamory Amu. Himamory-san, please say hi." I looked around the class. Placing a hand on my hip, I smirked. "Yo." Instantly almost the whole class shouted "COOL & SPICY!" I sighed. I knew this was gonna happen. "Any way Himamory-san you can sit…" I cut him off "Sensei, If its alright with you I would like to sit next to the window at the back."

**RIMA'S P.O.V.**

"Sensei, if its alright with you I would like to sit next to the window at the back." I gaped at her. She had some guts, I'll give her that. Nikaidou Sensei looked surprised but agreed. The new girl, Amu was it, walked towards the seat and plopped her satchel next to it. I could have sworn I saw something move in there. I tried to take a better look at it. "Um, can i help you with something?" My head shot up to see Amu staring at me. I blushed. "A-Ano…" To my surprise she smiled at me. I blushed again. "N-Never mind," I said and turned away. I couldn't hep but glance at her again. S_he's so …. so different._

**Me : so…. what do you think? hope fully this one is long enough**

**Ikuto : there wasn't any amuto. heck i wasn't even mentioned in this chapter.**

**Me : chill you'll be in the next chappie.**

**Ikuto : i better be**

**Me : geez. anyway, remember R&R. constructive criticism allowed and welcomed. destructive criticism not so much.**

**Every one : see you next time!**


	3. the first chara hatches

**_Recap : _**_she's so ….. so different_

**me : i'm back**

**ikuto : so we see**

**amu : hey**

**me : btw from now on i'm gonna call myself sakura**

**ikuto : may i ask why?**

**me : cuz i love that name and xxxAnimeEmpressxxx is a mouthful. anyway guys soooo sorry about the late update. things came up. **

**ikuto : excuses, excuses.**

**me : you're right. i am so, so, so, sorry. but now we have to begin the story so disclaimer please amu**

**amu : sakura doesn't own SC or the song read all about it**

**everyone : enjoy!**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

The lessons passed quickly and soon it was lunch. Amu looked around the cafeteria, wondering where to sit. "Amu, over here!" Amu turned to see Rima waving at her. She quickly ran over to her. "Since you're new here, I thought you'd like to sit with me and my er… my group." Rima paused at the word group but Amu took no notice. "Sure" she replied cheerfully. as the two girls walked to their table Amu couldn't help but think, _this day is turning out great. I bet the rest of the day is gonna be great as well! _She had no idea how wrong she was.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

Lessons were so boring. I couldn't wait till lunch. As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and rushed outside. "Oi Ikuto, wait up." I turned around to see Nagehiko and Kukai running towards me. We got our lunches and sat down at our table. "Remind me again why we have to walk to lunch together?" I asked in a monotone. "Cuz we're the populars and we have to pretend to get along with each other in public," Kukai answered. "Right," I sighed. A pair of arms wrapped around me. A squeal followed. I groaned and turned around. Behind me was my sister Utau. With her was my other sister Ember, Lulu, Kairi and Rin. "Looks like my cousin has made a new friend," Rin remarked. I turned around to see Rin's cousin Rima walking towards our table with the new girl. I smirked. "You know this could be a great chance to recruit." Nagehiko glared at me. "I don't want you to trouble her, got that Ikuto." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH IKUTU-KUN, SWEET HEART!" I groaned. Behind me Utau made a gagging noise. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the queen of sluts and bitches, Saaya Yamabuki." Just then Saaya appeared and tackled me with a hug. "OOOOOHHHH IKUTO-KUN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I sighed. "Nice to see you too Saaya." I was still trying to pry Saaya off me when shorty (Rima) and newbie (Amu) came over. "Hey guys, this is Amu. She's new and I was thinking that she could hang out with us," Rima introduced. Amu smiled and gave a small wave. "Hey, I'm Amu Hinamori. Its nice to meet you." Saaya let go of me and turned to Amu, regarding her with distaste. She scoffed. "Is that your uniform? What the hell have you done with it? It looks soooo lame! I mean are you a goth or something?" I looked at Amu's uniform. I had to admit, it was different. She had spiced it up by adding a red arm band and red and pink checked leg warmers. The top button of her shirt was undone and she was wearing a loose red tie. Her blazer was open. Amu stared at Saaya. "Excuse me?" Saaya as if she were talking to a three year old she replied, "I said you have a lame fashion sense." I expected Amu to burst into tears and run away or something but she just raised an eyebrow. "Well, sorry if my taste of clothes don't appeal to you demo I quite like the way I dress and I really couldn't care less about your opinion. So if you have a problem keep it to your self, got that! Also if you think that your remarks are gonna affect me in any way you are very mistaken!" Every one stared at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Ember was trying to stifle her laughter. Utau and Rima weren't even bothering and were laughing so hard they fell down. As for Saaya she was seething with anger. Her eyes narrowed. This couldn't be good. Taking a bowl of soup she threw it onto Amu's uniform. Amu bit back a scream but I could see pain in her eyes. tears as well. "There," Saaya smirked. "Now your outfit is as ugly as the rest of you!" Amu took a deep breath. "You know what Saaya, not only do you act like a bitch, you look like one too!" and with that, she raced out of the cafeteria.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I raced through the halls to the washrooms. Tears stung my eyes. rushing into the washroom I flung one the stalls open and locked myself inside. Leaning against the door I sobbed softly. I should have known that something bad was gonna happen. Something bad always happened to me. When the tears had all run out I stepped outside the stall. Walking to the basin I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. my eyes were red and puffy. There were tear stains on my cheeks and my clothes had soup stains. Luckily the soup hadn't been that hot and I wasn't burned. Sighing softly I washed my face and then proceeded to try and wash off the stains on my clothes. After about half an hour I had finally made myself presentable. Walking outside I checked my watch and saw that lessons had already started. "I guess I'll just skip then," I muttered then. Just then I felt something move in my satchel. I quickly opened it but didn't see anything different. "Huh?" I sighed. "Great, now i'm imagining things. Oh well." I decided to take a walk around the grounds. The sun was shining brightly down on me. I found myself smiling despite everything that had happened. Sitting down under a tree I started to sing softly.

_You've got the words to change a nation_

_But you're biting your tongue_

_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on_

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Maybe we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbours_

_While we sing away the blues_

_Making sure that we're remembered, yeah_

_Cause we all matter too_

_If the truth has been forbidden_

_Then we're breaking all the rules_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on,_

_Let's get the TV and the radio_

_To play our tune again_

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_And now we're finally finding our voices_

_Just take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

I finished the song and was feeling much better. I wouldn't let anyone beat me down. Not Saaya, not anybody! Just then I heard a cat crying out. Looking around I saw it stuck in a tree. I tried climbing up a couple of times but kept falling back down. I groaned. "This is HOPELESS!" Suddenly a voice started chanting in my head, "Try, try Amu-chan! Try,try Amu-chan!" "Eh?!" I looked around franticly, trying to find the owner of the voice. Suddenly one of my eggs floated in front of my face. I could only stare. It cracked open and out popped a pink haired mini chibi girl. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and she had a pink P-cap with a heart on either side. She wore a pink frock. "Hey, I'm Ran. I'm your Shugo Chara!" "My what?" "Your Shugo Chara. a Shugo Chara is your would be self. Last night you made a wish and we appeared as a result. We came from inside your heart. Do you understand now?" I nodded. Ran smiled at me "Good. Now lets rescue that cat!" "Demo I can't get up there," I told her. Ran tilted her head, thinking. A lightbulb appeared above her head and she smiled at me again. "Chara Change. Hop, Step, Jump!" Suddenly wings appeared on my wrists and ankles. I gaped. "Now jump," Ran instructed. I did as I was told and instantly I was high up in the air. Reaching forward I grabbed the branch and pulled myself onto it. I grabbed the cat and jumped down. Setting it on the ground I beamed at Ran. "That was fun wasn't it?" Ran asked me. I didn't have time to reply because suddenly we both heard a crash.

**Me : yay, cliffy!**

**Ikuto : what the heck ! there was no auto, AGAIN!**

**Amu : calm down ikuto. anyway i thought it was good.**

**Me : i hope that chappie was satisfying. also i will now update only when i get two reviews.**

**Amu and Ikuto : so if you wanna find out what happens next, R&R**

**Everyone : see you next time!**


End file.
